Hateful Love
by Flyleaf12345
Summary: Max and Fang can't stand each other. Fang is lazy and stuck up. Max is laid back and caring. So they always make fun of each other. But is there something special behind that hate? Will they ever find it? I might change the title later.The story goes fast
1. Confused

_The walls will tumble  
__the walls will tumble  
__but I'm not gonna cry_

_My heart won't crumble  
__My heart won't crumble  
__If we ever say...goodbye_

I was watching the end of Raise Your Voice. It was my favorite movie in the whole wide world.

Nudge and Angle were sprawled out on the floor sleeping. Iggy and the Gasman were in Iggy's bedroom.

Okay, here's my story:

Nudge and Iggy were my siblings. Me and Iggy was 17 and Nudge was 15. Angel and Gazzy were our next door neighbors. Angel was 11 and Gazzy was 13. I feel sorry for them because when I don't babysit them, they have to go home to their big brother, Fang.

Gosh, he was just a stuck up, lazy, kid who happened to be Iggy and my age. He never wanted to baby sit because he was always out with his also stuck up, snobby, girlfriend, Lissa. They were a perfect match. Sadly, they go to our school, so I have to watch them swap spit with each other. And Lissa's locker was only 2 lockers away from mine, so they always make out in front of mine.

Gross

"Angel, honey, wake up. It's time for you and Gazzy to go back home. Your parents are home from work." I said, and she got up and went to get Gazzy. It was 8:00 at night, and their parents both work at the same school and Thursdays were teacher meetings. So they don't get home until around this time.

"Oh my gosh! I fell asleep! I didn't get to see the rest of the movie! Gosh, I'm 15 and falling asleep at 8. I can't believe it! I will never get to see the ending!" Nudge was yelling at herself.

"Nudge, first, we own the movie. You can watch it later. Second, you have seen this movie a hundred times. You know how it ends." I told her, rolling my eyes. I can be a kid person, but Nudge can get in my nerves easily.

Angel ran down the stairs with Gazzy and Iggy was right behind them. Angel and Iggy both had disgusted looks on their faces, and Gazzy had a look of pleasure.

"Max, a word of advise. Never be alone in a room with Gazzy and the door closed. It will smell horrible if Gazzy 'marks his territory'" he said putting finger quotes around marks his territory. I laughed. "Hey, don't tell me, I already knew. You should learn your lesson." I said and grabbed my jacket.

Iggy gave me look and walked to the closet to get air freshener. I slipped on my Etnies and walked Gazzy and Angle to their house.

"Okay, guys. Remember. I don't watch you tomorrow. Your parents are taking the day off. They called in substitutes. So, I'll see you Monday." I said handing each of them their back packs. Angel gave me a quick hug and Gazzy ran in the house.

"Bye, Max. See you Monday." she called. I waved and turned around, only to find Fang walking up the steps.

"Hey, look. It's the wicked witch of the west." he said. I rolled my eyes. "Your just jealous I have powers." I told him.

"Ya, right. Because I would be jealous of you." he said, looking me up and down with a yuck face. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Meaning what? Oh, I get it. You want to be...well...you. And not me, a nice girl who stays out of trouble. Ya, that sounds about right." I said, a smirk growing on my face.

He laughed and stared at me. "Um, you got it all wrong, Maxie. I don't wanna be you, because, well, just look at you."

I felt anger growing inside me. "It's Max. Not Maxie. So, _Fangy_, how have you been? Swapping spit with anyone lately?"

His humorous face turned serious when I called him Fangy.

"Why? You want a kiss?" he asked. I made a yuck face. "Ew. No. Gross." I said. He laughed again. Showing off his bright white teeth. "You know it's not Halloween, Maxie. You don't have to wear that." he said.

I looked at my outfit. Old jeans, a tank top with my blue sweatshirt over it, Etnies, and a bracelet.

"Really? I didn't notice. Well, when Halloween comes around, could borrow your mask your wearing. It will make my costume look even scarier. Kids would scream, the parents would puke their guts out." I said.

He glared at me, and walked past me into the house.

I walked across the lawn to my house. I felt someone watching me. I turned around and saw nothing. I turned in the direction of the street and saw Lissa standing there with a glare. She walked up to me and put her hands on her hips.

"Hi." I said with an annoyed tone. She narrowed her eyes at me. "I know what your doing." she said. I put up my hands in defense. "Okay, I admit it. I switched your gym clothes with Smelly Sarah's." It was true. Today Lissa smelled horrible in gym. She got a lot of comments from people.

She opened her eyes wide. "You _what_?!" Uh-oh. If she wasn't talking about that, what was she talking about? I didn't do anything else. Not to her, but maybe her friends. "What?" I asked.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"What did _you _say?" I asked.

"Maximum Ride. What did you do?" she asked.

"Lissa Smellington, what did _you _do?" I asked,clearly making her mad.

"It's Kellington. Lissa Kellington." she squeaked. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Really, because that's not what it seemed like during gym." I said.

"_Any ways."_ she said.

"Oh, ya, you were accusing me of something I most likely didn't do." I reminded her.

"I'm watching you." she said.

"Um, actually, your talking to me." I corrected.

Her face was as red as her hair. She turned away in her heel and stomped to her car. I rolled my eyes and walked into my house.

"Hey, I saw you talking to Ms. America out there. What she want?" Iggy asked as I walked through the door. "Um, she said she knew what I was doing, and she will be watching me, even though I don't even know what I am doing." I told him.

"Oh."

"Ya, when is mom gonna be home?" I asked.

"Oh, she has to stay at the office over night to watch a mare." he replied. Our mom was a vet. Nudge ran down the stairs. "OMG. What did Lissa want?"

I sighed. There are way too many windows in this house. "She was being her usual idiot self. I'm getting in the shower." I said and ran upstairs.

I showered quickly and brushed my hair. I turned off the light and went to bed, even though it was only 9:00.

**Hi. This is my first story and I hope it's good. So, please review and tell me some things i need to work on!**


	2. School Day

I woke up to the sound of beeping. Ugh. My alarm clock. I hate going to school. But, let's look at the bright side, it was Friday. The end of the horrible week. Then there is no school on Monday because it's New Years and I get to take the kids to the park that night.

I already had things set up for them. I had noisemakers, blankets, a few board games, and a book about New Years that Angel said she wanted to read.

Anyways.

I got up and went downstairs to eat. Mmm. Mom was making pancakes. "Good morning." she said.

"Hey, that smells good. When did you get home?" I asked, filling my plate.

"Around 6 this morning." she replied as everybody piled into the kitchen.

"Morning." Iggy said grabbing a plate.

"Oh, mom that smells good. Did you know that it's better for kids to eat at the table with their family. Yup. Hey, um can I go with my friends to the mall after school? There are the cutest shoes on sale. They have short heels, and they are pink with so many sparkles and-" I put my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"What a great way to start the day. Nice and peacful. Oh, wait, we adopted Nudge. That's never going to happen." I said taking a bite of bacon.

"Max, be nice. Sure, Nudge could use a volume adjustment and a little less talking, but still." mom said.

"Hello, Im right here, I can here you." Nudge said. I rolled my eyes, "But mom, she talks like there is never gonna be a tomorrow."

"Still here." Nudge cut in.

"People, here is my theory, we simply drop Nudge off at the mall, and it's the mall, so she would be there all day. While she's there, we move." Iggy cut in.

"People, do you not see me sitting here eating and listening?" Nudge yelled, waving her arms around.

"You know what mom, I like Iggy's idea." I said. Mom rolled her eyes and Nudge made a 'I give up' sound. I laughed and went to my room.

I brushed my teeth and got dressed. Nothing says style more than a tank top, old sweatshirt, and jeans. Plus add my old dirty converse and your good to go. I brushed my hair and grabbed my back pack and headed downstairs.

"Leaving. Bye." I said grabbing my car keys. "See ya." Iggy said. "Hey, Max, can you take me to school, Iggy cant." Nudge said.

"Well, Iggy has to because I have to drop off Angel." I replied, and walked out the door.

I cut across the lawn and knocked on the door. "Hello, Max. Let me get Angel. I can pick her up. I just needed you to take her because I have to run some errands." said .

"Oh, well do you need me to take Gazzy?" I asked.

"Oh, Fang is taking him."

"No I'm not." he said, walking to the door with Angel. His mom gave him a look.

"We talked about this, you need to because Max is taking Angel." she said.

"I can get Iggy or my mom to take him." I said.

"Oh, are you sure, Max? Because Fang could very easily do it." she said. "No I can't. Im picking up Lissa." he said.

His mom left the door to call my house. "So, you gotta pick up the real wicked witch of the west?" I asked.

He smirked. "You know, I've seen you hanging around Sam. So I could say the same about him." he said. Sam was on the school's baseball team, and he was conceited. Trust me, I was the first to figure that out last month.

My face heated up. "So you think your less of a jerk than him? Try again." I said. He put his hand over his heart and put on a fake pain face. "That really hurts, Maxie. You should be more nice. You are just as much a jerk as me." he said.

"Fang, be nice to Max." his mom said walking up behind him.

His face turned red and he stomped off. I couldn't help but grin. "Let's go, Max. I'm gonna be late." Angel said, dragging me to my car. "I don't think I've ever seen a kid be in a hurry to go to school. A mall, maybe. The movies, maybe. School, no way." I said getting in the driver's seat. I saw Iggy walk to his car with Nudge and Gazzy.

He drives fast, so he'll make it.

I turned on the radio when You Belong With Me came on. I was about to turn it when Angel grabbed my hand. "No, Max. This is Taylor Swift's best song. If you change it, it will be like, slapping your best friend." she told me.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you updated me on the info. Gosh, I feel like your mom. I take care of you and your telling me what's hot." I said, laughing. Well, this song was catchy. I started singing along with Angel.

"Wow, Max. You can really sing." she said as I pulled up to her school. "Um, thanks. I guess. Well, bye. See you Monday."

I drove off when she got out. This song was good, but I changed it to one of my CD's. Green Day.

I sang along to 21 Guns. It was an okay song.

I parked in an empty parking space and got out. As usual, the parking lot was crowded. Most kids were getting out of their parents car.

But that was just the kids that were too young to drive.

"Hey!" My best friend, Ella, said.

"Hey, Ells." I said.

"So, where's Iggy and Nudge?" she asked.

"Um, they had to drop off the neighbor's kid." I said.

"Oh, but they will be here, right?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Good, me and Nudge are going shopping today. You should come."

"Um, I wouldn't be caught dead in a mall. Not in the stores you go to, anyway." I told her as we got inside.

"Whatever, your just missing out. Bye!" she yelled, running to her locker. I waved and turned to face my doom. Fang and Lissa, of course,kissing each other in front of my locker.

"Move."

They pulled away from each other. "What makes you think we are gonna?" Fang asked. "Well, Angel has told me things. I can tell Lissa for ya." I replied.

Lissa laughed. I turned to her. "Oh, would you like me to tell Fang the gym clothes incident?" She backed off.

They walked away, both looking frustrated. I grinned to myself and opened my locker.

"Hey, Max." Iggy said walking up to open up his locker. I smiled at him.

"So, what's up?" I asked. "Well, I'm drooling over someone." he said. I followed his gaze to- wait- "LISSA?" I said.

He laughed. Am I missing something? "Oh, Max. You are so easy to trick. But, I do it anyway. So, it's not Lissa, it's Serena. From my English class." he sighed.

Oh, I remember her. She is so nice and pretty. She isn't very popular, though. She would be if the Lissa group wasn't here.

I nodded and headed to homeroom. The teacher made sure everyone was here and I started reading. Ah. A great book. It's called Marked. It's the first book in the series called 'House Of Night' and it's really good. I could do without the cussing, though.

The hour was up and I went to my next class.

The morning went by fast and we were in lunch. As always, Me, Ella, Nudge, and Iggy sat at the same table. Today was gross lunch.

"How could you eat that stuff?" asked Nudge. Iggy and Ella shrugged. I spoke up. "I have to side with Nudge. That meatloaf looks like guacamole."

Iggy looked up. "Um, Max. It's spaghetti." I shrugged. "That just proves my point." Nudge nodded.

Ella rolled her eyes. "So, Max. Are you like, gonna come with us today or not?"

"Ella, I told you. I don't do malls."

"But we need someone!" she begged.

"Well, you could always ask Lissa." I said, smiling.

"You know what, Nudge? We could go, just the two of us." Ella said.

We laughed. "Speaking of the devil." Iggy said.

We all looked over at their table. "Oh! Fang! What did you do that for?" Lissa was whining. Fang looked horrified. Apparently he spilled something all over her. We busted out laughing, along with the rest of the school. She squealed and ran out. Fang rolled his eyes and got up to follow her. Once he left every body started talking.

"W-O-W. Did you see that? He tripped and his arm hit her tray, and her soda spilled all over her!" Nudge yelled.

I laughed and Iggy followed. Ella was still looking over at the table, open mouthed. Soda was dripping all over the place. Even their friends were laughing!

That was the most exciting thing I have seen all week.

**R&R!**


	3. Babysitting

_We're all in this together  
__once we know who we are  
__we're all stars  
__and we see that_

"Nudge! Keep it down. You are the only teenager I know that still watches High School Musical." I said walking to her room. She huffed and turned the t.v. off. "Besides aren't you going to the mall?"

"Well, no. Mom said I couldn't go because I had to finish my chores." she sighed. "Well, then do them." I replied.

"I don't want to."

"Then come with me to the neighbor's. Turns out there's another meeting today, so I gotta watch the kids." I said.

"But can't Gazzy watch Angel? He's like 13." she said.

"Um, Nudge. This is Gazzy. He could blow up the house."

"Oh, right."

"So, you coming?" I asked her. She nodded. "Iggy! We are going to the neighbor's house. You wanna come?"

"No. I'm trying to get myself to pick up the phone and call Serena." he said.

"Oh, well, good luck with that." I said. Nudge knocked on the door. answered. "Hello. Are you watching, too, Nudge?"

We nodded. "Well, Max can use a little help. Fang is here, but he never pays attention to the kids. So you can ignore him." she told us. "Well, how wonderful" I muttered as we walked in.

Angel was watching a movie and Gazzy was doing a project. "Just make sure Gazzy works on that project for like an hour." their mom told us. "Alright. Bye!" I said as she walked out the door.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Have fun." said, also walking out the door.

I went to sit with Angel and Nudge went to go fix her hair. "Whatcha watching?" I asked.

"Grease." she said. "I saw that a couple weeks ago at Ella's birthday party. It was good." I replied. Now the guys were racing eachother. The main character-Sandy-was watching them and talking to the girl with pink hair.

"Oh. Look who's here." Fang said walking down the stairs. I smirked. "Yup. The good girl and-well- Nudge, walks in the house with the demon in it." I replied.

"Oh, your funny." he said. I rolled my eyes and got up to make something to eat for everyone. I looked through the cupboards and found nothing. Fridge, nothing.

"We don't have anything to eat." I whipped around to see Fang leaning against the table. "Then go get something." I said.

"Why me?" he asked. "Well, because I gotta watch the kids that your responsible for." I said, crossing my arms. He laughed.

I sighed. "Fine starve." I said.

"No. I don't starve. You do." he replied. "Um, people need me. So I can't die of hunger. You on the other hand..." I said, taking a step towards him. "Um, I got Lissa to take care of." he replied taking a step.

"Oh, she is your responsibility, and she can't take care of herself?" I asked, fake concern on my face. "That's not what I meant, Maxie." he said, taking a step closer to me. I laughed. "Ya, right. She can't live without a guy to do stuff for her."

I got even closer, about a foot away from him.

"She can do stuff just fine on her own." he replied, getting closer. "Oh, please." I said.

He leaned down, "Watch what you say, Max Ride. You might regret it." Our noses were almost touching.

Once he realized this, he reached his hand to my face and tucked my hair behind my ear. We leaned into eachother, and Nudge walked in, "When's dinner-oh, sorry!" she ran out, giggling. I pulled away quickly, and so did he.

I cleared my throat, not looking at him "So, what if I don't watch what I say?" I asked. He turned away, "You'll regret it." and left the kitchen. I sighed and looked in the fridge again. Well, there was leftover macaroni, and hot dogs.

I stuck the macaroni in the microwave and got plates out. When the mac and cheese was done I put the hot dogs in.

I made everybody's plates and went to the living room. "Okay, guys. Let's eat!"

They took their plates and sat down. I stayed at the counter and ate. Fang never came down from his room. I was afraid to go up there, so I ignored it. He can starve. "Max, are you and Fang dating, because he is still with Lissa. Although I prefer you." Angel asked.

I shook my head, "No way! Not even close!" Angel looked sad. "Alright. Why do you guys hate eachother?"

"Well, Fang is a lazy, stuck up jerk who needs an attitude check." I said.

"And Max is the same, but feisty." Fang said, walking in the kitchen. "Ugh. Please, that is impossible. I'm caring and nice." I replied.

I scooted over when he reached over me to get a plate. I heard giggles. Angel and Nudge were giggling. I figured out why.

Fang was leaning over me to get a plate, and I was trying to scoot, making me press up to him. He pulled back quickly and I bent my head down. "Um, ya, bye." he said and ran up stairs.

"I will never get girls. Or Fang, for that matter." Gazzy spoke up. I laughed and heard the door open. "Home!" a voice called.

I ran out and greeted them. "Gazzy worked the whole time. The girls watched Grease. Fang stayed up in his room. Except when he came down to eat." I told them.

They nodded and went to put their things away. "Thanks. See you Monday." they said as me and Nudge walked onto the porch.

We waved and started walking down the steps. "Looks like someones watching you." Nudge said. I looked up to the window on their second floor. Fang was looking at us. Well, me, to be specific. He saw me look up and pulled away so I couldn't see him.

My face was heating up and I continued to walk to our door.

"Hey." I said when we walked in the house. "Hi." Iggy looked up from the phone. "Still haven't called her?" I asked.

"Well, I did and she said she was busy so she would call me back at 8:30." He glanced at the clock. 8:28. I went up to my room and turned on my radio.

_Standing out in the rain  
__knowing it's not really over  
__please don't leave me alone_

Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas's voices echoed on the walls. _Before the Storm_ was on the Jonas Brother's CD.

I turned it and You Belong With Me again came on. I opened my window to hear Fang on the phone with his girlfriend, because she's upset, going off about something that he said. Whoa. I listened to the lyrics to the song.

_Your on the phone with your girlfriend  
__she's upset going off about  
__somethin that you said_

Okay, weird.

_She' wears short skirts  
__I wear t-shirts  
__she's cheer captain  
__and I'm on the bleachers_

Wow. Lissa wears skirts that are way too short, I do wear regular t-shirts. She is captain of the cheer thing.

_You belong with me...  
__you belong with me._

Alright, I know I don't belong with Fang, that would be the worst mistake of my life.

_She wears high heels  
__I wear sneakers  
__she's cheer captain and  
__I'm on the bleachers_

Um...What does this mean? I looked down at my sneakers and out the window to an angry Lissa in high heels stomping to Fang's front door. I changed the song quickly.

Year 3000 came on. What is with all of the Disney stuff lately? And, anyway, isn't this song like 2 years old? When the Jonas Brothers were cute and wrote good songs? **(no offense to any one who likes the JB's the way they r now, but ****they were cuter back then)**

I just left the song on and got in the shower. I grabbed my towel and basketball shorts and tank top and headed to the bath room.

I got in and the warm water took all of my stress away. I breathed in the sent of my shampoo. Citrus. It was a scent that you would want to smell in the morning when you woke up.

I got out and got dressed. When I was done I brushed my teeth and hair.

Turning the radio up to listen to Next Contestant by Nickleback, I dried my hair some more. I happened to look out the window when Lissa and Fang were in sight, making out like the wackoes they were. "God, close your window if your going to share you spit with eachother." I yelled across the room.

They pulled away and Lissa gave me her death glare, although it didn't have any effect on me. I smirked. "I think you need to say please." she said, walking to the window. "Oh, alright. Please, Lissa, Fang, will you GET A ROOM!" I shouted.

She stormed downstairs and I watched her walk to her car. The bright pink mustang convertible waiting to be driven.

I laughed to myself. "Turn the music down, Maxie." Fang said. "Oh, am I bothering you with my music? I thought you would be mad, you know, considering you have no taste." I said.

He glared at me and I smiled innocently. He narrowed his eyes and turned away. Ha. Why is it that I always win?

"Mad? Huh, Fangy?" I asked. "No, not at all." he said, turning to me. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Ya. What bothers me is you being so nosy." he replied.

"Oh, well, sorry, but that's just the way I roll." Did I just say that? I didn't mean to.

I went downstairs.

"Ya, okay. Alright. Great. No, no. I'm not hurt. Ya, I'm sure. Thanks." Iggy said and hung up the phone. "You alright? Was that Serena? What was she doing? Did you ask her?" I asked. Wow, I hang out with Nudge too much.

"Um, I'm okay, that was her, I found out why I needed to call her back. She was on a date with Sam." he replied. Sam? I never thought such a nice girl would go for, ugh, Sam!

"I'm sorry, Iggy." I tried to comfort him. He shrugged.

I went to bed after that.

**Hi! Please R&R! It would help me write more! And a good chapter, too. So, ya, review!**


	4. Ice Cream with a sprinkle of Jealousy

**Okay, i messed up.I said they were going to fireworks for a holiday. so im gonna say its 4th of july and they go to a ****year round school.**

Ah. What a great thing it is to wake up to Nudge babbling her butt off in the next room. I will take her voice box out one day (remind me that later). I got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth and went downstairs.

"Hey" I said to mom and Iggy. "Aww, come on, Iggs. You can find a better girl. Your the Iggster." I said and bopped him on the head. "Yeah, I guess so." he said, taking a bite of toast. I grabbed a plate and got eggs and toast. I ate at the counter then went upstairs.

_Whats new scooby doo  
__we're coming after you  
__we're gonna solve that mystery  
__I see you scooby doo_

"Hey, Nudge." I said walking past her room. Did you know that girl can check her email, watch Scooby Doo, do her hair, and talk on her cell phone at the same time? That girl needs a life-or maybe I do. Either way, she ignored me and I continued down the hall to my room.

I checked my email and got one from Ella.

_Hey, Max. Nudge didn't call me last night or return the call this morning. What is she doing? Did she really have chores or did __she ditch me? Call me!_

_Ells loves bells _

I clicked reply.

_Ya, she had to help me watch Fang's little brother and sis. U remember Angel and Gazzy? So, anyways, she helped me __and she didn't call back because she's on the phone with someone right now. I don't know who with, though. Probably __Vanessa or Amber. Bye._

_Max _

I signed out and got up. What to do when your bored on a Saturday?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that night**

I went to the ice cream shop with Ella and Nudge that night. It was like 6:00pm. We were waiting in line to order when Lissa walked in. "Well, Miss Thang is here." Nudge said.

"Watch what you say, Martinez." Lissa said to Nudge. Okay, so your confused. I'm the only one with the last name Ride. I took my dad's last name, then he died of a disease. Mom adopted Nudge and Iggy and they took her last name-Martinez.

Back to the story.

"What would happen if I didn't?" asked Nudge. Ella pulled Nudge back. "No, Nudge." I agreed with Ella. I grabbed her other arm.

"Fine. But Lissa better stay off my butt." she told us. "I'm never going to leave you alone, miss talkative." Lissa said.

Oh, no. Only I can call her that. "Listen up, Lissa. You better lay off Nudge. She's younger than us. So is Ella. So stay away from them." I said. She put her hands on her hips. "Well, I will if you don't watch me and Fang, um, what do you call it? Swapping spit?" she said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, Fang should close his window before he gets in a fight and then gives his stuck up girlfriend a big smooch." I replied, getting angrier. She blushed and backed off. We got to the counter and I ordered.

Nudge got strawberry ice cream with rainbow sprinkles on it and Ella got chocolate ice cream with a cherry and rainbow sprinkles. I got a banana split with 2 cherries and extra hot fudge.

Nudge and Ella looked at me with wide eyes. "How could a person eat that much in one sitting without getting a stomach ache?" Nudge asked. I looked over at her. "Well, can a person text, watch scooby doo, and do her hair at the same time without messing up?" I asked with a smirk. We laughed and kept eating.

Fang walked in and went over to Lissa after giving me a glance. "Hey, baby." Lissa said in her squeaky voice. He smiled and pecked her on the lips. She slid over and he sat down. He looked over at some guy who was looking at me.

I looked at the guy. He went to our school. His name was I think Drake. He smiled at me. I smiled back. I then realized

I had ice cream on my cheek. I looked away and wiped it off. Nudge and Ella were giggling. "Looks like somebody doesn't like the fact that Max is about to be asked out." Ella said.

"Wha-how do you know he's gonna ask me out? Who doesn't like it?" I asked. "Just watch." Nudge said.

The guy got up and came over. "Hey. Your Maximum, right? Martinez?"

"Um, Max. Just Max. Max Ride." I said, my heart jumping everywhere because this guy-hot guy-was talking to me. I smiled.

"Oh, sorry. I saw you and wondered if-"

"Hey Max!" Fang said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Um, Fang, what the heck are you doing? Did you finally get a brain and realize I am normal and you aren't?" I asked. He threw his head back and laughed." Oh, Max. You always made me laugh."

"I did?" I asked, totally confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you talking to this fellow? Drake, right?" Fang asked. Drake nodded. "Ya, I was. Um, bye!" I said, and shoved Fang away from me.

"So, you were saying?" I urged.

"Um, are you two like, together?" Drake asked. laughed. "Please, I wouldn't be caught dead with Fang Griffs. He is just a self-centered jerk." I said. "Oh, good. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me to the fireworks show Monday?" he asked.

"Um, I can't. I'm watching Fang's little brother and sister. But you can come with us to the show." I said. "Okay. I'll meet you by the big tree at 7:00 Monday." he said. "It's a date." I told him as he walked off.

I turned to Fang. "Explain." I ordered. "Um, well, he looked, I don't know, um-"

"You don't want me on that date, do you?" I asked. By now my friends and Lissa and her pack were staring. I crossed my arms. "Um." Fang stuttered. I laughed. "Whatever, Fang." I said and me, Ella, and Nudge left.

"OMG. Max, you got a date, made Lissa mad, and Fang jealous slash embarrassed all in one night." Nudge said.

"Ya, your like, gonna be popular when school starts back up." Ella agreed. I sighed. "Guys. Fang is not jealous. But, hell ya I embarrassed him!" I yelled and they laughed.

The next morning I woke up to loud music. Why was I always woken up by someone other than myself? I sat up. Ugh.

"Fang. Turn down the music." I said opening my window. He turned it down. With no argument? Is he sick? Because he hasn't made an insult to me since yesterday. "Um, are you alright? Like, sick?" I asked.

"No. Why?" he asked. "You haven't argued with me." I said simply.

"Well, I did enough arguing last night with Lissa." he replied. I set my elbow on the window ledge and put my chin on my hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

He sighed. "Well, after you left Lissa got all freaked out because I was trying to get that guy to get away from you. I told her it was nothing. We got into a fight and I broke up with her." he explained. I wanted to rub in his face the fact that he was jealous, but now wasn't the time to do it.

"Well, I'm sorry." I said awkwardly. "Ya, well, I was stupid to care about you, anyways. You are as much a jerk as me." he said.

Way to ruin our moment. "Fang, you should have just stopped the sentence when you said you were stupid." I said.

He glared at me. "Angel is planning something with Nudge and Ella. I don't know what it is, but I'm watching my back. You should too." he said. I frowned. What would they be planning? And about what?

I shrugged and went to eat. Yum. Pops. Did you notice how there are always some black looking things in it? Well, I do.

The day went by quickly. Emailing Ella was a disaster. Here's our convo:

_Ella: Ohh. Max has a boyfriend._

_Max: He's not my boyfriend. We are just going on a date._

_Ella: Whatever._

_Max: Hey, Ella, Fang said you were planning something with Nudge and Angel._

_Ella: So, you talked to Fang. The jealous one._

_Max: Shut up. He broke up with Lissa ya know. Last night._

_Ella: Probably because he wants you. He looked at Drake like Drake needed to disappear._

_Max: Ya, right. Ella, you really like to play with my mind, don't you?_

_Ella: If that's what you want to think. But I know the truth._

_Max: Ya. Whatever. Gtg. Bye!_

_Ella: c ya._

Yup. The exciting conversations of Maximum Ride. Hey, that would be a great book title. Maximum Ride. Maybe since Angel

is coming up with some plan, my first book would be called the Angel Experiment. **(ge it? ha.)** Ya.

Back to reality.

The rest of the day went bye. That night Angel and Ella came over and them and Nudge picked stuff out for me to wear tomorrow.

Great. I have to wear it and I don't even know what the outfit looks like!


	5. Fourth Of July

It's Monday afternoon. Ella and Angel are over and in Nudge's room. I think they are talking about their plan, because they won't let me in. I just had lunch and was wondering what they were making me wear tonight. Maybe something casual.

Wait-this is Nudge and Ella we are talking about. For all I know I could be wearing heels as high as my bed, and a short skirt that shows too much. Along with a see through tank top. Ugh.

Please, just kill me now.

I went to my room and opened my window to let in fresh air. "Wondering what the girls are doing?" Fang said. I snapped my head up. "Huh? Oh, ya. They are all in Nudge's room with the door locked." I replied.

"Well, as long as they don't do anything to me, I'll be fine. They can do whatever they want with you." he said, leaning back in his chair. "Oh, it's okay, it would be impossible for them to make you any more ugly." I said. He shook his head and closed his window.

I went to my computer and checked my email.

_Hey Max. Um, I cant go tonight. I'm so sorry. Turns out my family has plans and really wants me to come. Maybe another __time, ok? I'm sorry._

_Drake_

I bit my lip. What was I gonna do now? Was I still gonna do this plan the girls had for me?

_It's okay. I have to focus on the kids anyway. Another time would be great._

_Max_

I got up and walked to Nudge's room. "Girls. We have an issue." I said through the door. Angel got the door. "What?" she asked. "Um, Drake can't go tonight. He has plans with family." I said. Angels face lit up. "Great. That makes the plan even easier." she closed the door and told Nudge and Ella. I sighed and went back to my room.

I was bored, so I got in the shower. When I was done I dressed in jean shorts and a black t-shirt. I put my flip flops on and went downstairs. "Iggy, wanna come with me to go for a walk-oh never mind." I said, interrupting him and some girl kissing on the couch.

"Well, sorry, folks. Going for a walk. Bye." I said and slipped out the door. Gazzy was playing in the front yard with Fang.

Wait.

He was playing with Gazzy? Like a real brother? He was laughing and stuff. Both of them. I guess Lissa did have an effect on him. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. I waved, but quickly pulled my hand down. I bit my lip and saw him wink at me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards him.

"So, are you trying to be normal? Or trying to trick people?" I asked. He smirked. "See, Max, when your not out all night, I figured out that it's fun to hang with the family." he replied.

"Took you long enough to figure that out." I muttered.

"Hey, I heard that." he said. I rolled my eyes and gave him a little push. "Hey, that really hurt, Max."

I stared at him. That was the second time he called me Max instead of Maxie. What has gotten into him? His mom walked outside, "Oh, Max. I was about to give the boys a snack. Do you want to come inside? Maybe Fang can give you a tour."

"Oh, no. It's okay. I was just going to go for a walk." I replied. "No, please. Come on in. Enjoy." she said. "Alright." I sighed and went in. Gazzy was walking in between me and Fang. It was okay, until he moved and grabbed my hand and put it in Fang's.

I looked at Gazzy, who smiled at me. I looked up at Fang. He was staring at me. Nobody tried to pull away. I blinked and continued walking, taking my hand .Griffs set chocolate chip cookies on the table. I stared at them. Mom hadn't made any for weeks, so I couldn't help but grab one and take a big bite. I looked around to find everyone staring.

I swallowed. "What? I like my cookies when I can get them."

"Um, so. I guess I gotta take you on a tour." Fang said. I shrugged.

I followed him out of the room and up the stairs. "Well, this is the office. This is Gazzy's room. I would open the door and let you look inside but I figured you wanted to stay alive. My parents room are down the hall, this is a bathroom, and last but not least, this is my room." he finished.

I nodded and walked in his room. "Um..." he started, but I ignored him.

The walls were a dark grey. I could only see his bed and desk from my window, but here I saw a humungo black chair, a closet with black shirts stuffed inside, and a picture on the wall. I looked at it closely. I stared at it open mouthed. It was me and him. When we first stared high school. Our parents took a picture of us. Fang had his arm around my shoulders with a goofy grin and I stuck my tongue out at the camera with my backpack hanging off my arm. That was the first day I hated him and the last day we were friends. All because of Lissa.

I turned around. "Hasn't Lissa ever noticed this?"

"Ya, but I told her we were friends back then. And now we...aren't." he said.

I bit my lip. "Um, I think I'm going to go. It's almost time for dinner and I have to get ready." I said. He nodded. "Ya, you should go." I smiled at him and ran down stairs. "Bye." I mumbled and went in my house. "Max. Your room. It's time." Nudge said.

I walked in and sat down. They started with hair. Nudge straightened my hair and then crimped it every 3 inches. So it

was like a pattern. Flat, crimpy, flat, crimpy. Anyways. Ella painted my finger nails white with a small flower on the thumbs. Angel was looking for shoes for me. After that Ella put on white eyeshadow. But only a little, so you could barely see it. And pink blush and pink lipgloss. Finally I got to see my outfit.

I put it on. It was a knee-length dress with straps and at the waist and bottom was black. Every other part of the dress was white with black flower designs. **(go to my profile and there's a website.) **

Angel found some black flats. They were a little sparkly. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Who is that?" I asked. I looked nothing like Max. I looked like...a pretty Max. A girly Max. I smiled a little and gave them each a hug.

"So, when am I going to figure out your plan?" I asked Ella. "You'll find out soon." she replied. I sighed.

We went to Angel's house so she could change and get Gazzy. I waited outside while Ella and Nudge helped Angel. Fang walked past the open door and glanced out at me. He stopped and backed up. "Hey, um, you look, uh, nice." he said.

"Thanks." I said. He winked at me and continued to do whatever he was doing.

Finaly we all got in the car and I drove us to the park. We set out a blanket by the big tree and some pillows. I had brought prezels and cokes for every one, so I handed them out. After about half an hour Angel walked away to call someone. Okay.

She came back. I gave her an 'explain' look, but she shrugged. Ah, part of her plan. The fireworks started and it was about 8:30. There was a spot in the grass where people could dance to the loud music. I think Britney Spears was on with her song Circus.

Ella smiled at Nudge and Angel giggled. They were looking in one direction, but I was stopped from trying to see it. "Um, Max. Could you go throw this away?" Ella asked. "The trash can is over there." Nudge said.

I went to the trash can and put the cans in. "Having fun?" I jumped around. Fang was standing there. "Um, I guess. My date got cancelled." I said. He nodded. "So, um, you wanna dance?" he asked.

I looked at him. We have hated each other for 4 years and why was he asking me to dance? He held out a hand, and I took it.

The song we were dancing to was a slow song. It was 'I'll Be' by Edwin Mccain. All I knew was it was in A Cinderella Story.

He spun me around and I laughed.

"You can't dance." he said. "Oh, like your any better." I said. "True." he agreed. I was actualy having fun with him.

I got it.

This was part of the girls plan! They were trying to get me and Fang together. It was okay, for now. I glanced up at him, and he was smiling down at me. "You knew about the plan, didn't you?" I asked.

"I was informed about an hour ago." he replied. "And you didn't argue? I mean, we aren't the best of friends, you know." I said.

He shrugged. "They are girls, so I figured they would make us look past that." he said. "Well, at least you have some knowledge about girls." I said. He smiled.

We stared at each other, and were leaning in. Until I tripped. "Um... sorry." I said. I took a step back, but he still held my waist.

"It's alright. I'll let it slide this time." he said.

"Meaning we are going to be dancing together again?" I asked. He shrugged. "Might as well if..." he started.

"If what?" I asked. He sighed. "If this night ends well." he said. What does that mean? If this night ends well. Oh well. We danced again to a different song. The song was Beat of My Heart by Hilary Duff.

"You wanna try that again?" he asked. I looked at him questioningly. "Try what?" he laughed and started leaning in again. I did the same.

Our lips brushed together slowly. Then he leaned closer and actualy kissed me! I never thought I'd say this, but I liked it. I heard giggles

and whistling behind me but I ignored them.

I smiled up at him, and he smiled back. Then they played Bella's Lullaby from Twilight. I rested my head on his chest and we danced. And the fire works started.

The next day me and Fang spent the day together at his house. Angel found us making out numerous times.

Wednesday we had to go back to school. We went in holding hands and half the school stared at us. Everybody knew we used to hate eachother. Lissa glared at me, and sent fake smiles at Fang all day. It was funny.

And we were together the rest of the school year, and the summer, and we got accepted at the same college. After that we got married and had a son and a daughter.

**The End!!!**


End file.
